


Hogar

by Andry786



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: Algo muy soft que salió buscando inspiración, Los pencos llorando, M/M, Reencuentro, Sale Kibo, operación triunfo, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andry786/pseuds/Andry786





	Hogar

Aún le costaba creérselo. Y eso que ya había pasado un día. Un día desde que le había vuelto a ver. Un día desde que se lo había confesado. Y un día que llevaba sin separarse de su lado. En esos momentos, viéndole dormir a su lado respirando tranquilo se sentía en casa. Sentía que había recuperado una parte de él que perdió hace tantos años.

_Diecisiete años atrás_

_\- ¡Ago, mira! Me lo han regalado mis padres_

_Un Raoul de 6 años le mostraba sonriente su nuevo regalo a su mejor amigo. Un patinete nuevo reluciente, de esos súper modernos que van motorizados. Carísimo, vaya._

_\- ¡Toma! Pruébalo tú primero_

_\- ¿Yo? Raoul, es tuyo, tú tienes que probarlo primero_

_\- Ya, pero eres mi mejor amigo_

Sonrió al recordarlo. Era tan solo uno de los tantos recuerdos que tenía de ellos dos juntos, jugando de niños, como siempre debería haber sido. Tras esos años, deberían haber terminado el instituto, uno antes que el otro. El mayor probablemente ayudaría al pequeño a preparar la selectividad, como tantas veces le había ayudado con otras asignaturas y, después de eso, cuando el más pequeño de los dos estuviera ya estudiando una carrera, habrían vivido juntos. habrían seguido siendo los confidentes del otro, contándose cosas que solo ellos sabían, cosas de las que habían sido los primeros en enterarse. E, incluso, con el paso de los años, quién sabe si habrían afianzado su relación más allá de la amistad.

_Trece años atrás_

_\- ¡Beyoncé!_

_\- Oh, venga ya, Raoul, no me puedes comparar a Beyoncé con Whitney Houston o Freddie Mercury._

_\- Sí, puedo y lo haré_

_\- Eres un enano de 10 años, no tienes ni idea de nada._

_\- Como si tú fueras mucho más mayor_

_\- Bueno, mucho no, pero te saco dos años. Además, yo ya estoy en el instituto_

_\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?_

_\- Bu-bueno, que da igual, que no me puedes comparar a Beyoncé con los grandes clásicos_

_\- Tú lo has dicho, son clásicos. Beyoncé es la actualidad_

_\- ¿Qué sabrás tú de actualidad?_

_\- Pues parece que más que tú, que solo escuchas los "grandes clásicos"_

_Touché._

Le encantaba los piques que tenían día sí y día también. Se podría pasar horas y horas recordando todos los momentos vividos hace ya tantos años. Todavía recordaba uno de los momentos que él consideraba  _cruciales_  en su relación.

_Diez años atrás_

_Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la casa del más pequeño, haciendo los deberes o estudiando, pues estaban casi al final del último trimestre. Aún así, Raoul notaba que algo le pasaba a Agoney, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas._

_-Agoney, calla un rato_

_\- ¿Eh?_

_-Que estás pensando demasiado, para de una vez, tienes mañana examen de Historia y no veo que estés memorizando ni una fecha._

_\- Claro, como tú todavía eres un enano te la sudan las fechas. Ya verás cuando llegues a cuarto._

_\- No me cambies de tema. ¿En qué piensas tanto?_

_\- En que tengo que contarte algo pero no sé cómo._

_\- Bueno, pues inténtalo y vas viendo sobre la marcha._

_\- No es... tan fácil._

_\- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, Agoney._

_\- Yo... verás. Buah, es que es la primera vez que le voy a contar esto a alguien y quería que tú fueras el primero en saberlo..._

_\- Sea lo que sea, Ago, te voy a escuchar y te voy a apoyar._

_Tras un suspiro, el más mayor de los jóvenes habló, claro y conciso._

_\- Soy gay._

_\- Vale, ¿y?_

_\- Pues... no sé. Ya está, ¿no? Es que..._

_\- Deja de rayarte ese cabezón que tienes. ¿Que te gustan los tíos? Pues vale. Me parece lo más normal del mundo._

Hasta unos años después, Raoul no supo por qué le costaba tanto a Agoney decir aquello y no solo por decirlo, sino porque ahora sabía que Agoney siempre había estado enamorado de él. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que más estúpido se sentía al haberle obligado durante meses a verle todos los días con su novia de ese entonces.

_Ocho años atrás._

_Comenzaban las vacaciones de Semana Santa y, aprovechando el buen tiempo, los dos amigos junto con la novia del menor, se encontraban en el parque de la pequeña ciudad donde vivían._

_\- Ago... ¡AGONEY!_

_\- ¿Eh? Perdón, dime, dime. Estaba en mi mundo_

_\- Que dónde te vas a ir a estudiar al final el año que viene_

_\- Pues... todavía no lo sé, queda mucho y tampoco sé ni que estudiar._

_\- Yo creo que deberías estudiar algo relacionado con las artes, se te dan bien_

_\- Ya, bueno, no creo que tú seas quién para decirme qué tengo que estudiar, Daniela. Que seas la novia de mi mejor amigo no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida. Te aguanto por Raoul, no por otra cosa, así que deja de meterte donde no te llaman._

Después de la fuerte discusión que siguió a esa conversación, no volvieron a hablar. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando terminó el curso y Agoney se graduó en bachillerato de Ciencias Sociales. Raoul ni siquiera le felicitó por ello. Tampoco le preguntó qué tal le había ido en selectividad. No supo nada de él ese verano. Agoney y su familia se mudaron a las Islas Canarias, donde la vida era más barata y no tendrían tantos problemas económicos, por no comentar el empleo que le había ofrecido a su madre. Ni siquiera se despidieron.

Agoney estudió Económicas en Tenerife, una carrera que ni le gustaba, ni le llenaba. Puede que a fin de cuentas Daniela tuviera razón, aunque en aquellos momentos estuviese más cegado por los celos que por lo que de verdad quería hacer. Intentando hacer algo de provecho con su vida, con 22 años y la carrera recién terminada, se mudó a Madrid, donde llevaba 3 años trabajando en una galería de arte organizando diferentes eventos.

Raoul, por su parte dejó a su novia ese mismo verano, pues se dio cuenta de que la ausencia de Agoney era mayor de lo que lo iba a ser la de su novia. Terminó bachillerato lamentándose todos y cada uno de los días el ni siquiera haberse despedido de Agoney, parece ser que el mayor no era el único enamorado de su mejor amigo. Estudió Periodismo en Barcelona pero, en vez de vivir allí, con Agoney, iba y venía todos los días. Hacía tan solo un año que había acabado la carrera cuando encontró trabajo en la capital madrileña.

Esa misma mañana, le habían dicho que tenía que ir a cubrir un evento sobre arte que se realizaba en un local del centro. Al parecer había sido propuesto por  _no sé quién_  y era MUY importante. Como os podéis imaginar, Raoul estaba de un humor de perros, quedándose corto. Para rematar la mañana, el metro estaba hasta arriba ese sábado de abril y parecía que a la gente, lo de la ducha era algo que no les llamaba mucho la atención. Cuando llegó estaba despeinado, cansado y hasta los huevos de todo y además, para más inri, hacía cuatro días que había descubierto que su novio le ponía los cuernos y llevaba sin pegar ojo desde entonces. Por no decir lo que pesaba la cámara de fotos con todos sus accesorios. Toda una situación, vamos.

Por el contrario, el día de Agoney había comenzado de lujo. Se había levantado pronto y, aprovechando la buena mañana, había salido a correr. Tras esto, había desayunado en el bar de enfrente y se había subido a duchar. Después llegó a la galería de arte en su coche y en esos momentos se encontraba ultimando los detalles para abrir la exposición esa misma tarde. No era el dueño de la galería, pero lo parecía, ya que el dueño, un señor mayor, le daba autoridad para organizar todo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando su porcentaje de dinero fuera a su cuenta corriente. El dueño le había comentado que la persona que había pedido organizar la exposición y su conveniente evento era muy importante y por ello varios periodistas iban a acudir desde por la mañana. El problema era que todavía faltaba uno que al parecer trabajaba en un periódico pequeño pero que se estaba abriendo paso en la industria.

\- Buenos días, soy Agoney, el responsable de la organización y de la galería de arte - explicaba a todos los trabajadores durante el evento y a los periodistas-. La exposición no comenzará hasta las cinco de la tarde, pero quiero la comida lista a las cuatro y media, ni un minuto más. Veamos, la bebida, hemos instalado barras de bebida en tres de las ocho salas que hay disponibles a parte de otra que hay en el jardín. Quiero mínimo tres camareros por barra, de los turnos os encargáis vosotros, no tengo tiempo para ello. Por último, los periodistas, creo que todavía falta uno pero se lo contáis vosotros que son las diez y cuarto y teníais que estar a menos cuarto. A lo que iba - en esos momentos por la puerta entró un chico rubio con gafas, con cara de perro y con una bolsa que parecía más grande que él mismo-. Vale, ya llegó el que faltaba, menos mal. Continúo. Tendréis disponible una sala para dejar vuestras pertenencias y donde podréis descansar si así lo queréis. Podéis empezar ahora a preparar todo lo que necesitéis y podréis comenzar con vuestro trabajo a las 6, órdenes de arriba. ¿Todo entendido? - Al observar el asentimiento general, sonrió y continuó -. Bien, pues a trabajar y recordad que a las dos es la comida -. Y dicho esto, se marchó.

Raoul estaba cabreado, además de llegar tarde había sido el centro de atención en cuanto entró por la puerta. Por si fuera poco se había quedado embobado mirando al chico que estaba hablando a todos los que iban a hacer que ese evento no fuera un completo desastre. Pero, aún así, no había podido no fijarse en él. Era guapo, muy guapo. Alto, pero no mucho, moreno, con una barba perfecta y unos ojos que te hipnotizaban. Para añadir algo más, el muchacho iba vestido elegante pero sin pasarse, con unos pitillos negros, una camisa blanca, zapatos negros y una americana azul eléctrico para rematar. En verdad le llamaría la atención a cualquiera, se consoló Raoul.

Siguiendo a la marabunta de periodistas, se dio cuenta de que no se había enterado absolutamente de nada de lo que el chico había explicado, así que simplemente siguió al resto y esperó a ver si alguien le decía que tenía que hacer. Al ver que llegaban a una sala y simplemente dejaban las cosas se extrañó un poco, ya que el encargado parecía muy serio y dudaba mucho de que no tuvieran que hacer nada. Por ello, dejó sus cosas en una esquina de la sala, cogió su cámara y salió a recorrer la exposición. Hizo algunas pruebas con la cámara, aunque tampoco eran definitivas porque no sabía qué iluminación iba a haber durante el evento. Se decidió a buscar al chico que estaba al mando para preguntarle sobre la iluminación y así tener que retocar las fotos lo menos posible al día siguiente. Cuando comenzó a buscar por todas las instalaciones, se dio cuenta de que él era el único que al parecer estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Agoney, por su parte, se estaba comenzando a estresar. No era el primer evento que organizaba él solo, pero los nervios por que todo saliera bien nunca se irían y en el fondo lo agradecía, eso le daba vidilla a su trabajo. En el momento en el que estaba terminando de ultimar la lista de invitados, el periodista que había llegado tarde, apareció por la recepción.

\- Esto... perdona...

\- Dime - Raoul se quedó un poco estupefacto, pues esperaba que le diera su nombre para referirse a él, pero bueno

\- Verá, me estaba preguntando qué iluminación va a haber en cada sala durante la exposición.

\- Ah, eso no lo llevo yo, lo llevo otra empresa aparte. Creo que llegan después de comer, aunque me han dicho que la iluminación de cada la sala es diferente por deseo expreso del cliente, por si te sirve de algo.

\- Vale, muchas gracias.

\- ¡Agoney! -. Espera... ¿Agoney? ¿De verdad Raoul acababa de oír  _ese_  nombre? La voz provenía de un chico que acababa de entrar en la sala. Un chico alto, musculado y con ojos azules. Se quedó de piedra pues ¿cuántas chicos llamados así habría en España? No muchos, eso seguro. Pero... no podía ser, ¿no?

\- ¡Ricky! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No te puedo venir a ver o qué?

\- Sí, claro que puedes pero ahora estaba algo ocupado con...

\- Raoul, me llamo Raoul. Con o entre la a y la u.

\- Eso, con Raoul, es uno de los periodistas de esta... tarde - el tono de voz del canario iba disminuyendo a medida que se iba dando cuenta del nombre del periodista.

\- Ago, luego vuelvo, veo que estás algo... ocupado. Voy a ver a Kibo -. Para cuando Ricky desapareció de la recepción, los ojos de los dos jóvenes seguían sin creer lo que veían sus ojos y habían escuchado sus oídos.

\- Ra... ¿Raoul?

\- Ago... -. Raoul apenas podía reprimir las lágrimas, lo que hizo que una asomara por el ojo y se acabara escapando de él-. Te he echado de menos.

No había terminado de hablar cuando sintió al moreno abalanzarse sobre él y enterrar su cabeza en el cuello del menor, quién no podía ocultar una gran sonrisa. Pasaron un rato así, abrazados como si el tiempo no estuviera pasando. Pero, desgraciadamente, como todo lo bueno, el abrazó se acabó cuando el resto del equipo de catering llegaba.

\- La cocina está por aquí, síganme por favor -. Y Agoney desapareció por otra puerta dejando a Raoul totalmente descolocado por el momento que acababan de vivir. Agoney tampoco estaba mucho mejor, pero tenía que aparentar.

Cuando Agoney volvió a la recepción, no vio a Raoul por ningún lado. Con el corazón encogido salió al jardín para tomar un poco el aire y despejarse. Sentado en las escalera, se encontró con un tupé rubio con la cabeza entre las manos. Sin dudarlo un segundo se sentó a su lado notando como Raoul se tensaba pero aún sin apartar las manos de su cara. Así se quedaron un rato, sin decir nada y en completo silencio.

\- Lo siento -. Raoul comenzó a llorar y Agoney no pudo contenerse más y abrazó a Raoul entre sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo, con miedo de que desapareciera como hizo él mismo hace ocho años.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes, Raoul? No has hecho nada. Sin embargo yo... Yo soy el que debería pedirte disculpas

\- Por... por todo, Agoney.- Se separó de él para poder mirarle a los ojos. Ahora que se fijaba y los veía más de cerca, de verdad se daba cuenta de que era Agoney, su Agoney. - Porque soy un puto orgulloso y no fui capaz de ir a tu casa ni un solo días después de...

\- Raoul, en todo caso tendría que haber sido yo el que me disculpara por la que monté. No fui capaz ni de mirarte a los ojos durante el resto del tiempo, ¡y vivíamos en frente! No fui capaz porque...

\- Porque estabas enamorado de mí.

\- Sí.

\- Por eso te pido disculpas, Ago. Por no haberme dado cuenta y haberte forzado a verme todos los días con... ¡Maldita sea, si ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba!

\- Daniela. Yo sí me acuerdo. Creo que nunca me olvidaré. Mis padres me dieron la opción de quedarme en Barcelona a estudiar, pero... decidí irme. Raoul, fuiste la primera persona de la que me enamoré y... no soportaba verte con ella y saber que yo nunca podría estar de esa forma contigo. Eso me partía el alma y me fui. Huí como un cobarde.

\- Ago, yo... dejé a Daniela ese verano. No aguantaba no tenerte a mí lado, aunque entonces no supiera la razón. Cuando me di cuenta de tus sentimientos me sentí fatal, apenas podía sacarte de la cabeza.

Siguieron hablando y reprochándose a ellos mismos su propia actitud ocho años atrás. También se pusieron al día y se perdieron en los ojos del otro en infinidad de ocasiones, simplemente recordando cuanto habían echado de menos estar en la presencia del otro. La mañana pasó, y también la hora de la comida y cada uno tenía que trabajar, aunque por cosas del destino eso también hiciera que se reencontraran.

Eran las dos de la mañana y el evento acababa de terminar. Agoney se encontraba despidiendo a los últimos invitados con su imborrable sonrisa mientras Raoul le observaba desde el fondo de la sala, con una sonrisa tonta en sus ojos. Cuando todo el mundo de hubo marchado, catering incluido, Agoney se dejó caer al suelo cerrando los ojos. Estaba agotado. Viéndolo, Raoul se acercó a su lado y también se tumbó a su lado.

\- Deberías irte, Raoul, es tarde y mañana tendrás que presentar el artículo.

\- Es para el lunes. Además, no pienso marcharme sin ti. No voy a dejar que te vayas y desaparezcas de nuevo. No ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

\- Ago, tengo algo que decirte aunque estropeé todo de nuevo

\- Tú nunca estropeas nada, Raoul

\- Shh, déjame hablar, por favor - cogió una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar -. Yo... no sé si tú seguirás sintiendo lo mismo pero... estoy enamorado de ti, Ago. Llevo enamorado de ti desde que éramos unos putos críos y no fui capaz de darme cuenta. No me di cuenta hasta que no te hube perdido y eso será algo que nunca me perdone.

No fue hasta ese momento en el que se armó de valor y miró a su  _amigo_  a los ojos. Lo que vio en ellos le sorprendió, pues estaban llenos de una felicidad que jamás pensó volver a ver. Sin quererlo, él también sonrió, sabía que Agoney seguía sintiendo lo mismo que la última vez que le vio, y no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Se sentía en casa de nuevo. Había encontrado su  _hogar_.

 

@1SonrisaRagoney


End file.
